xoxogossipgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Abernathy
Kira Abernathy is a recurring character in the Gossip Girl TV series. Introduced in the show's third season, Kira is a Constance student who fails in attempting to befriend Jenny Humphrey, who snubs and ignores her several times. Kira later befriends Eric van der Woodsen but soon becomes dragged into Eric and Jenny's fight during Cotillion. Former child actress and Spanglish star Sarah Steele portrays Kira Abernathy. Personality Socially promising yet stuck in social oblivion, Kira attempted to befriend Jenny until she gives up and becomes tired of Jenny continually dismissing her and consistently pushing her shoulder. Kira joins Eric and his plan to take down Jenny during Cotillion. Blair gives her a makeover and Eric blackmails Graham Collins to be her escort. Kira almost successfully humiliates Jenny and since gaining infamy for humiliating her, decides to continue Eric's plans to take Jenny down when Jenny survives the ordeal unscathed. Friendly but growing into her own, Kira transforms from a social wallflower to one of Eric's close friends and a formidable threat to Jenny's status as Queen Bee. Television Adaptation Season 3 When Jenny finds out from that Graham Collins, the Cotillion escort she wants who is also associated with Kira, who tells her that Graham received a text from her saying that she has another escort to Cotillion Jenny again ignores Kira and confronts Eric, who sent the text saying that she would decline having Graham for an escort. Jenny offends Blair by removing her as a mentor, causes Jonathan to leave Eric, and ignores Kira again. Blair and Eric then use Kira to take down Jenny. Blair gives Kira a makeover and Eric blackmails Graham into becoming Kira's escort instead of Jenny. Jenny soon endures public humiliation when Kira's name is called instead to be presented with Graham Collins and effectively becomes a threat. After Cotillion, Jenny warns Kira not to mess with her again and leaves with the other Upper East Side Queen Bees. Kira teams up with Eric, swearing that she refuses to go back to social oblivion and aids him in taking down Jenny. During the disastrous Thanksgiving at the Van der Woodsen penthouse, Eric sends a text to her stating that they should immediately take Jenny down. The holidays gives time for Eric to ruin Jenny by turning her friends against her. When Jenny arrives with a YSL Roady Handbag to show off to her minions, Sawyer arrives with the same bag and she cruelly dismisses her for bringing the same bag knowing that only the Queen Bee has first hands on designer fashions. Sawyer leaves and meets Eric and Kira across the street as she was a part of a set-up to get Jenny's other friends Carmen and Jane to turn against her and in return for cooperation Kira and Eric would make her the new Queen Bee. Eric and Kira leave to finish the rest of their set-up. Reference Category:Recurring Characters Category:Manhattan Residents Category:Constance Billard School For Girls - St. Jude's School For Boys